


【李知勋x你】甜言蜜语

by MiracleWoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29601735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiracleWoo/pseuds/MiracleWoo
Summary: “下一秒的事下一秒再说，明天的事等太阳升起来再说，以后的事以后再说。现在，只想和你在一起。”  —何处风流





	【李知勋x你】甜言蜜语

**Author's Note:**

> “下一秒的事下一秒再说，明天的事等太阳升起来再说，以后的事以后再说。
> 
> 现在，只想和你在一起。” —何处风流

01

李知勋赶通告下班回来通常都没有卸掉妆发，顶多就是把衣服换成自己的私服。就像现在，脸上的彩妆被汗水冲掉了一点，不过也就是眼线在内双褶子晕开的程度，梳好的大背头倒是纹丝不动，在头顶形成漂亮的弧度。

今天舞台的服装简直就像是李知勋的私服一样，背心和皮夹克都给穿回家来了，不说还以为是他自己带的。

我坐在床上复习着考证的资料，信用证专家可真难考，这砖头一样的书本砸在床上形成一个大坑。我把自己窝在厚被里滚了几滚，头发乱糟糟地被我揉成鸡窝，嘴上的唇膏都被蹭掉了一半。

刚从被窝里抬起头就看到下班回来的李知勋在我隔壁脱下了外套，把皮衣挂在房间角落的衣帽架上，只剩下一件黑色的印花无袖衫，侧面的袖口快要开到侧腰，一俯下身子都能把胸口看光的程度了。

“李知勋，你今天就是穿这个上舞台的？”我坐起身，因为心里只有考试所以没有及时去看直拍，但是看到这衣服就开始莫名不爽。

“嗯，怎么了宝贝？”李知勋疑惑地看了我一眼，停下了手里收拾东西的手，也坐在床上，跟我面对面。

我摇摇头，嘟着嘴盯着他的手臂，说自己不喜欢他露出这么多给别人看这样的话，把脸憋红了也都没办法正常说出口。

“宝贝，你快点告诉我呗，不然就这样带着汗味抱你一晚上了。”李知勋说着就凑过来，把我拉进怀里紧紧地抱着。

“你…你的衣服。”我憋了老半天才憋出来几个字，手指扒拉在他粗壮的手臂上，顺带着捏了捏手感很好的肌肉。

李知勋看着我逐渐变红的脸蛋，很快就意识到是因为袖口开太大这个问题，凑上来咬了咬我的鼻尖，跟我解释说为了造型一直穿着外套，所以在舞台上根本看不到里面。

“…可是，可是你一跳舞衣服不就都掀起来了嘛…”我就说不清楚了，为什么今天格外地吃醋，吃的现场观众的老陈醋。

“你吃什么醋啊，观众们就看到了几秒，人家看直拍的时候还得一帧一帧抠出来才能看清楚，我说他们该羡慕你。”李知勋拉起我的手放在自己的脸上，“你可是随便怎么摸都可以的。”

我一下被他逗笑了，就着李知勋的手就开始捏他的脸，却不小心摸了一手干掉的粉底液，还带着一点眼影粉，我一顺手就往下抹在了他的背心上。

“所以我今天帅不帅，有没有很酷？”李知勋就由着我把粉末都抹在黑色背心上，留下几个乱七八糟的手指印。

我点点头，依旧专注于在他的胸前画出一只小猫或者一只小兔子，李知勋被我敷衍到了，扯过被子就把我裹在里面，愣愣地只留下一张脸正对着他，跟他四目相对。

“说，帅不帅，酷不酷。”

外人看着冷酷又不好接近的李知勋回到家就跟粘人的小奶猫一样，也不知道在外面怎么忍得住粘在别人身上，仿佛就在我和他自己身上装了磁铁南北极。

我眨眨眼睛，往前挪了两下把自己扎进李知勋怀里，抬起头想去亲他，却又够不到，只好在喉结上落下一个吻。

“当然帅了，超级帅，是那种要给脸蛋和身材买几百万保险的那种。”我闭着眼睛就接着吹，“就算已经和你结婚了，看着直拍还想跟你再过几辈子那种帅气。”

李知勋居然没有脸红，听完了还要点点头，笑着凑过来跟我交换一个黏糊糊的吻，把我嘴唇上的润唇膏彻底带走才肯离开。

“以后不要吝啬你的甜言蜜语。

要知道，在外面再酷的人也喜欢听爱人的情话。”

02

有一回陪李知勋去韩国，实在是冷得不行，他却执意要带我去看雪，美其名曰首尔的雪很美，老早就计划着一定要带我去看一次。

纷纷扬扬的雪花落在这座城市上，在楼顶和室外的餐桌椅上留下痕迹，薄薄地覆盖着，把低温带到每一个角落。

我把手缩在袖口里，又放进口袋里揣着，大大的围巾裹住半张脸只露出眼睛，冷得我站在便利店门口直跺脚。

李知勋把热热的关东煮举到我面前，给我喂了一捆小小的魔芋丝，看着我呼着热气嚼着东西，一手举着小碗，另一只手从我的口袋里把我还冰冷的手拉出来，两只手紧紧握住捂进自己的羽绒服口袋里。

“我要吃鱼蛋。”一口又一口接住李知勋的各种投喂，他自己也吃着，两个人很快就把小小的一碗吃得精光。

李知勋把竹签和小碗都丢进垃圾桶，拉着我跟他暖暖地握在一起的手，顺着力道把我拽进怀里，隔着厚厚的羽绒服也抱得很紧。

“天太冷了，抱一下。”也不等我问，一边说着一边替我把长长的围巾又缠了一圈，稳稳地打了个结，然后把我另一只手也拉进自己的口袋里。

“…就是想找个借口抱我，明明热着也能抱。”我踮着脚尖往李知勋的鼻头吹了口气，看着他在白雾里笑得弯弯的温柔眉眼。

李知勋站在我面前，软绵绵的白色雪花落在我俩的衣服上化开，在我眼里他仿佛穿的是白色西装，看着我的眼神像是烤棉花糖似的甜蜜又温暖。

李知勋抬头看看天空，又看看我问我是不是太冷了，要不就回家吧。我摇摇头，凑上去贴紧他尽力把距离缩短，仰着头直至他微微低下头在我唇角印下一个稍凉的吻。

其实也没有那么冷，至少包裹着两个人的空气也都很有眼力见地升温了一点，加上李知勋怀里也是暖烘烘的，可爱得像是我的专属小暖炉。

“不想回去，就这样多抱一会，我的小王子。”


End file.
